Once Upon a Midnight Dreary
by The Mighty Gamersaurs
Summary: This is a collection/compilation of one-shots and short stories I decided to make. I know it’s not original, but what is original anymore?


**Hello everyone. It's been awhile. I'm sorry for the temporary hiatus, but life has its own ways of interfering with my schedules. What's new with you guys? Anything happen? For me, I'm getting ready for a talent show at school (I'll be doing stand-up comedy), I have to right an essay on why our modern society is slowly dwindling into tribalism and I'm teaching myself on how to speak German. Other than that, I have a new story on board; don't worry, I'll try to update _Louds Divorce_ and _What We Call Love_ as soon as I can. This story on the other hand, is basically like a collection of one-shots and short stories. Enjoy!**

**•O—O—O•**

No matter how many times he tried, Lars just couldn't stop. Each time he did it, he would always get flustered and run back to his room and hide underneath his covers to control his uneven breathing. It wasn't always like this, though. The first time was an accident; or so, he kept telling himself. He could've walked away, pretending that it never happened, but the way the water rippled against her skin and made it look shiny was more than enough to glue his eyes to her budding form.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, Lars Loud enjoyed peeping at his sister whenever she took a shower.

As the young goth lay on his bed, his brain still replayed to the first encounter that he had with his older sister Linka. It was like it happened yesterday. Lars simply found a comb that must've belonged to one of his brothers and wanted to return it to the bathroom. Lars walked down the halls, hearing the cacophony of noises his family was known for. Lane's laughter, Lynn playing football with Luke and Dad, an occasional explosion from Levi and Leon's room, the usual.

When he reached the bathroom door, he noticed it was left slightly ajar. Pushing the wooden frame just a tad, his hand came to a stop. In fact, his whole body came to a stop. Frozen in place, the little boy was met with the sight of his nude sister scrubbing her hair. His eyes widened, his breath hitched, and his legs refused to move as if they'd been rooted to the ground itself.

Lars watched as Linka continued to wash her hair, oblivious to her brother's presence. His covered eyes shamefully traveled across her body, taking in every inch of her flesh. Her breasts, although flat, were showing signs of development; her perky nipples stood out garishly, the pink skin surrounding them made it even more alluring. The eyes of the young goth trailed lower to her stomach where the outlines of her curves made her even more enchanting.

Linka turned around and bent over to reach for the body wash. Inch by inch, her little brother absorbed the image of her shapely legs into fruition. The curve of her full thighs were more prominent as they went up, and that's when Lars saw it. He could feel his face getting redder as his eyes fell onto his sister's buttocks. Her round bottom was a gorgeous sight, the skin blushed pink from the steaming water.

Linka turned back around and began rubbing the body wash all over her person. Her eyes were closed—possibly humming a song to herself—and one of her legs was arched, unknowingly giving her younger brother near full view of her most sacred place. Lars's lips were pressed together in anticipation, his shaking hands balled into quivering fists as his torso craned forward, allowing more of his sister's body to be exposed in his view.

She had a beautiful flower, the slit itself was an extraordinary sight. Her lower lips, blushed pink like her buttocks, seemed tightly pressed together, not allowing anything to come in or out. This was it. Lars couldn't take anymore. He desperately wanted to explore more of Linka's body with his eyes, but the fear of getting caught struck him deeply. Suddenly, Linka's hand reached for the nozzle and turned off the shower.

Lars suppressed a gasp, but his lips parted in shock. It was as if time had stopped and turned back on the second Linka turned off the shower. Before the white haired girl turned to exit the bathtub, Lars sprinted to his room, dropping the comb in the process. The goth rushed to his room, entered it, and spun quickly to slam the door shut. His breath was shaky as his hands, and he could hear his heart thumping against his chest as if he had ran a marathon.

The little boy turned back and pressed his back against the wooden frame of the door. He miserably sank down to the floor, drowning in his shame. He should've never watched her—but he did. And his body didn't fair any better. It felt like his own organs were being massaged and fluttering about in his stomach. Lars flushed painfully, and rested a shaky hand on his stomach.

His mind traced back to the incident in the bathroom. The image of sister came in rapid fire; her pretty face, her budding chest, her full legs, and her curvaceous buttocks. Lars's breath hitched. There it was again, the strange poking sensation in his core. The goth looked down at his pants, and saw the culprit; at the crotch of his pants was a small tent. Bobbing up and down. With mild trepidation and curiosity, Lars undid his pants and slid them down mid thigh.

Lars took full view of his penis, and his nervousness grew by the second. Was it supposed to be twitching like that? It usually stayed flaccid all the time... but the feeling of warmth would always worm its way into Lars's crotch whenever he thought about girls. Now, Lars wasn't at that age where he was noticing girls, but he'd be lying if he said that they didn't cross his thoughts from time to time.

The goth looked back at his penis. His pale member was flushed as much as his cheeks and he felt a stirring in the skin. Lars immediately rose from the sitting position and tucked his privates into his underwear and pants. He decided that taking a nap would be the best option, less he go to his parents or Levi and they find out his dirty little secret.

That was the first time Lars spied on his sister. Now, still laying on his bed after watching Linka have at it in the shower for the umpteenth time, he shifted his legs so he wouldn't feel his erection prodding his pants.

**•O—O—O•**

Friday seeped in and it was Linka's turn to take a shower after school. This is it, Lars thought. Another chance to look at her attractive body. Sure, there was a strong feeling of shame and embarrassment in the young goth's psyche, but Linka's body drew his eyes closer to her like moths to a flame.

The daily routine would ensure, Lars carefully tiptoeing to the door of the bathroom and opening it just a creak in order to get a view of his older sister. The little boy's hand squeezed hard against the doorframe, suppressing his giddy. Linka stepped into the bathtub and the show began. His sister began rubbing her flesh as the droplets of water impacted her skin.

The white haired girl placed both hands on her breasts, and began stroking and rubbing them in sensuous circles. Lars's breath hitched, and he felt the pressure building up in his loins. The goth looked down for a split second, glancing at his little eight-year-old erection, and his eyes returned to the sight of nudity before him.

All of a sudden, Lars heard a faint noise. Although it carried little volume, it was powerful enough to increase his blush and the growing hardness in his pants. His ears tingled the moment he heard Linka moan. It was like a symphony sang by a thousand angels. Lars was sure of one thing, he wanted to hear her moan again.

Lars saw the look in Linka's eyes; it was the same look she had whenever she was up to something mischievous. The goth then witnessed his sister slowly slide her hands down to her stomach, and she rubbed her torso gently. A smile was on her face, but it wasn't her usual smile of happiness, or a smile of evil (like Lexx's). This smile was different. To be frank, that sense of curiosity was thrown out the window as the little boy saw something amazing.

Linka was rubbing and pressing her fingers against her crotch with one hand, while the other was covering her mouth, disappointing her brother. Lars had never seen anything like this before in his eight years of life, seeing his sister touch herself. It got him thinking. Would... would touching _himself_ solve his problem?

The goth looked down at his erection once more. Hearing Linka's muffled moans made his lips quiver and his teeth clamp down. Reluctantly, one of hands reached down to his pants and took hold of the bulge—he squeezed it. Pain radiated from the little boy's privates and he suppressed a whimper; almost in tears. Lars felt stupid, for one, that part of his body was extra sensitive; so of course it was gonna hurt. Second, Linka wasn't squeezing herself, so why did he decide to do it? Perhaps it was fear.

Lars softened his grip on his sore member, and began rubbing and groping the bulge gently. This felt much better. His breath was replaced with short, quick gasps and his face reddened even more, if that was possible. His penis was even harder than before and for some strange reason, Lars craved the need to remove his pants.

So, concealing his fright, the goth took both his shivering hands and slid his pants and underwear down, neath his buttocks. Still hearing his sister's whimpers and her fingers caressing her privates, Lars took hold of his penis with one hand while the other gripped hard on his pants. The little boy began stroking it, pumping it like a piston. His other hand quickly slapped itself over his mouth to suppress the loud moan which would have rose from his mouth.

Both siblings continued touching themselves until Linka decided to make change in action. The hand that was covering her mouth had swiftly grabbed the detachable shower head and plunged it straight into her crotch. The eleven-year-old had a dreamy look on her face while she bit her lip.

Lars quickened his pace at stroking his member and felt the pleasure flood his loins. He felt a pressure building up inside, something that had begged to be released. But Linka had other plans. After her body convulsed and shook uncontrollably for a moment, she turned off the shower and attempted to step out—not caring if she didn't actually take a shower—but then she stopped.

A small blur of black and white sprinted out of the bathroom door's view.

Linka eyes widened.

**•O—O—O•**

The white haired girl chose to replay that scene in her mind for the rest of the day, thinking about her little brother. Linka was at that age where she was noticing boys, but she never thought of younger boys. Sure, she would fantasize about Luke's friend Sam, or Loki's frenemy Carl, but they were older than her. And to her, crushing over older guys was normal. But younger guys? She never thought of that before.

As time went on, Linka thought more and more about it, and the more she thought about it, the more interested she was. Specifically in her little brother Lars. Could she... "get it on" with Lars? Yes they were siblings, but Linka would be lying off her tongue if she claimed that she didn't tease her brothers. Like that time in the pool with Lynn, or when she sat on Loni's lap, or that "experiment" with Levi. All scenarios were similar; her brothers doing something unorthodox and Linka's coverage over them, taking advantage of the situation.

How was the incident with Lars any different compared to her other brothers? It wasn't. Lars was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do and Linka had to control the situation by her own qualms. Simply science. The more Linka thought about what Lars did, the more aware she was of his issue. Did he do this more than once? Was he noticing girls the same way she was noticing boys? Why was he peeking at her and masturbating in the first place?

The mention of masturbation made Linka call back to her own little stunt. It wasn't the first time she did it, it was just the first time she got caught. Coincidentally by her brother who was also touching himself. Though he was quick, Linka caught glimpse of everything; his flushed face, his shaky hands and his penis. It was the first penis that Linka ever saw in real life, and the white haired girl marveled on how cute it looked.

It was little, hard and twitching, plus the foreskin made it look even more adorable! The faintest bit of precum dribbled out of his glands, so, did that mean he could cum? Linka could already picture his cute little face scrunch up and blush the moment he started ejaculating.

Those thoughts made Linka want to touch herself. It made her want to touch her little brother. He must've had an amazing body despite having the appearance of an overgrown baby. His small, delicate hands, his pale and full cheeks, and his stomach and thighs thick with baby fat. It wasn't muscles atop muscles, but Linka wouldn't complain.

He was her little brother, her _baby_ brother. And it was her job to take care of him. Maybe she could help him with his little problem. It would be the right thing to do. No harm, right? As an added bonus, she'd consider it a little payback for peeping at her.

Sadly, Lars spent the entire day avoiding Linka. No worries, she thought, tomorrow night would be an excellent time to execute her plan.

_Don't worry baby brother, big sis will take care of it._

**

•O—O—O•

**

Lars dreaded today. Yes, it was Saturday (a day meant to be praised and celebrated), but that meant both he and Linka were stuck at home. Together. After completing the daily routine of self-care, the goth instantly fled downstairs to have breakfast, fighting the urge to watch Linka again.

He was successful, partly because she washed herself before he did, and he didn't want to risk getting caught again. Lars's memory poked more images in his mind, tempting him to peek once more; her careful hands, her curves, and her bottom. The little goth boy shook those thoughts from his head and sat down on the chair of the kiddie table.

It was then he realized he was alone. Where was everyone? What time was it? Craning his head to side, he got a glimpse of the clock in the living room. 12:03 pm. Wow, he thought, he must've woken up really late and his family probably left somewhere and forgot about him. It was the first time Lars appreciated being forgotten, since there was a high chance Linka wen-

"_Hey_ Lars~."

The boy froze. Two arms encircled his chest and hugged him from behind. It was his sister. What was she doing here? Why isn't she with the others? Lars's confusion came to a stop when he felt Linka rest her head on his shoulder, her breath tickling the skin on his neck. His lips quivered and he let out a shaky response.

"Y-Y-Yeah?"

Lars could practically _feel_ Linka's smile widen. "I know what you did, Lars." She cooed in his ear.

For reasons unknown, Lars felt like crying. He was uncomfortable, yes, but this was his older sister. She wouldn't hurt him on purpose. "What... w-what did I-I do?"

"You were being _naughty_, Lars. _Spying_ on me. Are you a _naughty_ boy?" She paused. "Maybe I should tell Mom and Dad."

Scratch that, now Lars really felt like crying. "N-No!" He sputtered out. He blushed in embarrassment and returned his voice to a quiet tone. "Don't... don't tell Mom and Dad. P-Please."

Her hands slowly slid down and began rubbing and massaging his stomach. Lars wasn't unfamiliar with this type of touching; usually his stomach would get rubbed whenever it hurt. But it didn't hurt. Linka giggled; and leaned her head even closer to her baby brother.

"Okay." She said. "I won't tell. But only because you said _please_, like a good boy." Her hands slowly slid neath his stomach and closer to her prize. Lars's penis was hard, and he didn't know why; his nervousness growing while his hands gripped the sides of the chair.

"L-Linka?"

"Yeah, baby~?"

He almost sobbed. "You're making me uncomfortable."

His sister released her hands from his body and she walked over to his front, Linka arched her leg across Lars so that she blocked his front view. The first thing that surprised the little boy was Linka's attire. Lars couldn't remember the last time Linka wore jeans, it was usually just skirts. The second thing he noticed was the look on her face.

Those half lidded eyes and sly smile were replaced by genuine concern and worriment. For just a moment, Lars thought that this was his actual sister and not some imposter. Her hand reached over and cupped his cheek while she leaned closer, almost sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry, Lars." Her tone was similar to that of before, but more motherly. "Don't be scared. I'm not mad either." Linka despised seeing her baby brother like this. She needed to assure him that everything was okay. So, with full confidence, she leaned in and kissed his neck, earning a squeak of surprise from her adorable baby brother. Her hands traveled to his shoulders and back, exploring the fabric covered flesh.

Lars's fright wouldn't subside as he felt his sister touch him again. After the brief session of massages and neck kisses, Linka kissed Lars's cheek and moved her head to the side so she could kiss the corner of his mouth. All this kissing made the goth fluster, and if it were to go on any longer, he surmised that he would've fainted.

Linka stopped, much to her baby brother's relief, and gave him a wink and walked off to the other side of the kitchen; probably off to make herself breakfast. The little boy caught a glimpse of his sister's perfect buttocks, and how it clung tightly to her jeans. He desperately wanted to touch it, but felt like slapping himself instead. Placing his hands on his lap, Lars was left to wallow in his shame.

Linka smiled to herself, proud that she was able to help her baby brother in his time of need. After about ten minutes of preparation, Linka went back to the kiddie table with her patient sibling still sat on the chair. The white haired girl placed the tray in front of her baby brother and could sense his astonishment.

The boy asked. "Is this for me?"

Linka placed a hand over Lars's shoulder. She nodded. On the tray was a bowl of cereal and PB n' J sandwich sliced in half.

"But what about you?"

Linka giggled and ruffled his hair. "Silly Lars, I already had breakfast with the others before they left." Now Lars felt stupid. It was so obvious. Nonetheless, Linka pulled up a chair and sat next to him. The eleven-year-old smiled while she placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing it, and Lars looked at her and stopped eating.

"Does it taste good?"

He nodded.

"Good." She cooed. "Lars, could you do me a favor?"

The little boy reluctantly nodded, not wanting to test her power.

Linka leaned close to his face. "Don't tell anyone about what we were doing. Okay?" Linka knew to choose her words carefully. He was still young, and he had a lot to learn. She didn't want him to brag to his friends that he "got some" before they did; and she didn't want her family to know either. She wanted her baby brother to herself.

With trepidation, Lars nodded. "Okay."

"Good boy." Linka cupped both of Lars's cheeks with her hands and leaned forward, mashing their lips together. His lips were so full and soft! Linka moaned in excitement before forcing her tongue into his mouth, tasting his breakfast with him.

For Lars, it was another situation where he didn't know what to do. This was the first girl he had ever kissed. Her lips tasted sweet and they felt like smooth, moist pillows. Lars moaned in surprise when he felt his older sister jab her tongue into his mouth. The organ was twirling and squiggling around his inexperienced mouth; her fleshly serpent found his and she forced it into submission.

Her hands removed themselves from his cheeks and started rubbing and groping his thighs, a very sensitive area for the little boy. One hand was bold enough to grab hold of his bulge and massage it too. Lars felt dizzy, all this pressure felt like something was gonna explode! Hearing his sister's moans, the sensation of her touching him, and the want, the _need_, to touch her.

All of sudden, it came to a stop. Lars was incredibly exhausted and glad that it finally stopped; any more of that torture and he didn't even want to know would happen. He was sweaty, tired, and tingly. Linka looked down on him with care. "Remember, don't tell anyone."

Lars nodded.

**•O—O—O•**

Nighttime rolled its way in and Lars couldn't be happier. Not only was Lynn staying at a friends house—meaning no annoying balls hitting walls as he tried to go to sleep—but there was no sight of Linka either. Lars heeded her request on not telling anyone in fear of what she might do to him; partly. The other reason was because he felt embarrassed about telling people for some reason he couldn't explain.

In his pajamas, which consisted of a black T-shirt and grey sweatpants, the little goth boy wrapped himself in the warm embrace of his blankets. Lars started thinking. He hoped that that thing he did with Linka would be a one-time-thing. He didn't want to do it again. It was weird, and... it felt a little wrong. In some false world, both of them would forget about it and live their lives normally.

All his thoughts came to a stop when he heard the door slowly creak. Lars froze, wanting Luke, Loki, his parents, even Lynn to be at the door; anyone except his sister.

"Hey baby~." The familiar voice cooed.

The little boy tensed, and pretended to be asleep. But each step she took nearing to his bed made him wince and shudder. His sister stood at the frame of the bed, breathing more audible than any other sound in the room. Her hands came to his back, rubbing and massaging his shoulders and the goth felt his discomfort rising.

Lars rolled himself into a ball, praying that the shield of polyester and cotton would protect him from Linka's curious hands. The girl herself responded with squeezing his shoulders harshly, eliciting pain for the little boy. She wordlessly dug her nails into his back. Lars sobbed and began whimpering, his shuddering becomes uncontrollable; then, he slowly opened up his legs, allowing his sister full access.

Linka purred with satisfaction, and her hands lifted Lars's shirt from his chest—she commenced at touching him again. Lars felt her hands explore his torso while his back still throbbed and echoed in pain. He took it back. He wanted Lynn here, he wanted his parents, he wanted someone to free him from this suffering.

But who would help him? It was him who started this, was it not? It was he who decided to peek at his sister when she was in privacy. This was his fault, his punishment. Lars's blood ran cold when he felt Linka's fingers circle around his nipples and stroke his stomach.

One of her wandering hands released itself from his front, and digger its way into his pajama bottoms. Lars felt Linka grope his buttocks, molding it, manipulating it, playing with the flesh as if it were a toy. Then the hand circled its way to Lars's penis. Like last time, he didn't know why it was hard, he just wanted it to stop.

Linka's hand wrapped itself around her baby brother's member and stroked it the same way he himself had stroked it the last time he spied on her. The goth felt like throwing up. He fantasizes about having his sister touch him, but this wasn't what he wanted. It felt wrong and weird.

Her pace quickened, and Lars felt it again. The pressure. Only this time, he didn't want to feel it. Her hand almost blurring on his penis, Lars's sobs turned into quick breaths as he felt it building up inside more and more. He was tingly all over and his body felt like it was on fire.

The eleven-year-old leaned her head towards her baby brother's shoulder and began kissing and nipping at his neck. Lars's spine chilled as his sweat poured out his body, moistening his clothes. The pressure was getting harder to hold back as Linka stimulated his penis.

And then it happened.

Small threads of his seed began pumping out of his penis, ruining his underwear. Linka squealed in joy while Lars's legs shook spasmodically when it happened. Her hands left his body and she whispered something in his ear that Lars knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"You're a big boy now."

And with that, she left, as if nothing happened. Lars lay there in his bed, unable to comprehend what happened to him. He felt sticky and warm down there, and three words played back in his mind.

Don't tell anyone.

He started to cry.

**•O—O—O•**

**You failed the test.**

**Thank you for making it this far. This was the first narrative that I've done that involves sexual themes, so I apologize if it doesn't meet to your standards. Cheers!**


End file.
